Aliens
Legend:'' '' (---) - Episodes mentioned. * - Main characters of this species. Organic Beings Humans - A vibrant species who've somehow managed to find they're way into every nook of society as we know it. We all know the major details of this alien species, move along. (All episodes) *Bodega, (Jargel Floup?), Tan Blatchmen, Ensign Crunket, Commander Tortoller, Shiela Bam, King Wabu, ( Tartanians - 'Big' Rab, 'Mad Don'ald), Kreetoss Neibush, Investigator Pitar, Reed Chorely III Spurloopians - Major details unknown. ( Uno, Tres, Cuatro, Seis, Siete, Trece) Burkians - Major details unknown. Celebrate the holiday Burkday which celebrates the day they were born. (Tres) *Hurk Burk Vicargs - All details unknown. (Tres) Fedorians - Major details unknown. A squat species, probably from bending over the keyboard so much, and considered ugly by bodega. Have nasally voices. (Cuatro) Shrovian - Major details unknown. Experts of war. They are the species who created Varu. (Uno, Cinco, Diez, 1 min. before Part Sies, Diez, Doce, Dieciseis) Vermainians - Major details unknown. Mentioned before part Sies. Quardian - Major details unknown. Avid nudists and known for it. (Seis) Psychic beings - Actual name of species is unknown. (Psychic Power - Nearly unlimited, can use telepathy) (Seis, Siete, Ocho) *Majesta Kreevians - Major details unknown. They are a species known for their propensity for reproducing. (Siete) Dildonians - Major details unknown. Pink beings, shaped like dildos. Shunned by everyone out of necessity for their own safety. (Ocho, Dieciseis) Sigilese - Major details unknown. They are a species seemingly unaffected by the passage of time. (Catorce) *Kytoss Synthetic Beings Robots - Major details unknown. Vary in form and function. Are used for most of the work on Snide IV. (Diez, Once, Doce) *Varu Non-Intelligent Lifeforms Fauna: Mork Beast - All details unknown (Soon...). One of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy; it's known for its moodiness. Because of the danger and their temperament none exist in captivity. Inhabits Scarpon II. (Uno, 1 min before Part Sies, Siete, Diez, Trece) Slemhound - Major details unknown. Have an udder thats is particularly smooth. (Dos) Whoodle Hound - Major details unknown. A hound known for it's toothy smile. (Tres) Tredorian Trap Crabs - Major details unknown. (Cinco) High Altitude Hover Birds - Major details unknown. Birds that seemingly hover. (Siete) Floating Gasbags - Major details unknown. Mysterious floating gasbag creatures. (Siete) Horvathian Air Leopard - Major details unknown. Known for their sleek coats. (Diez) Unknown Animal 1 -All details unknown. Huge, long-legged creatures with bag-like bodies, that feed on the upper canopy of trees. (Trece) Unknown Insect 1 -All details unknown. A swarm of insects that feed on trees tearing them apart in just an hour or two. (Trece) Sqweege Bugs - All details unknown. Insect that inhabits Scarpon II. (Trece) Glorms - All details unknown. Inhabits Scarpon II. (Trece) Whiddle Creatures - All details unknown. Inhabits Scarpon II. (Trece) Chuff Ball - All details unknown. Inhabits Scarpon II. (Trece) Whooples - Major details unknown. A type of cattle. Flora: Swiffy Tree - All details unknown. (Trece) Category:Race